


Sniper Aiming For Romance (And Wins)

by CloudXMK



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: 2019 here we are babey, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Betrayal, But it's more into the relationships than the game itself, Crack Treated Seriously, Drama, E-Sports, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I blame this on watching the Overwatch League and short E-sport documentaries, M/M, Oh this also takes place in the current timeline that we're in, Sabotage, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Some characters will make a short appearance here and there, Some folks here are de-aged and some aged-up, This is going to delve in the world of E-Sports, hoo boy, rivalries, yep you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: Chris had not expected to be in another team so soon right after he had been kicked out of one. Not to mention, he has to deal with a headstrong yet handsome Captain and oh yeah, win the most watched tournament throughout the world.





	1. The Rookie

**Author's Note:**

> Alright folks, so I blame this on like watching the Overwatch League and also several E-Sports documentaries cause there are so much drama, so much amazing and exciting moments, and just watching beef go all out on screen that just I NEEDED to get this in. I had thought of doing a sport like volleyball or soccer but meh I decided to go here. 
> 
> Also, I'll still be working on the other story. This is like something that I just need to put out. I have typed so much and I just need to get it out. 
> 
> Another thing, some of the characters here are either the same age that are listed in the Resident Evil wiki, some are de-aged and some are aged-up. 
> 
> For now, these are the ages of the characters that we'll be meeting soon enough:  
> Chris Redfield - 26 years old  
> Claire Redfield - 19 years old  
> Piers Nivans - 19 years old  
> Leon S. Kennedy - 22 years old  
> Jill Valentine - 25 years old  
> Billy Coen - 27 years old  
> Albert Wesker - 33 years old 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy this first chapter!

Sighing sadly, a young brunette male parks into a nearly empty parking lot, turning off the engine as he sits there wondering how he even got here. One second he was in a well-known team and the next he was kicked out of the roster. Chris had always dealt with the team's bias against him and he had no intentions on leaving the team, a team that he had worked hard to be a part of, but the moment he decided to go against his Captain in a high-profile match, and for good reason, that was it. That was the end of his career as an E-sports player.

Barry luckily stepped in, having informed Chris that he had talked with a top E-Sports player and also Captain of an E-Sports team to give him a chance. The man had gone over Chris’s application that Barry had sent after Chris gave the older man his resume and had agreed to invite him over for an interview.

What that team was, he still had no idea. Barry was keeping quite tight-lipped about it. He was curious as to who this man was that would make Barry not spill about his potential employer. Turning the engine off, he gets out and grabs his gym bag, locking the car and heads towards the entrance of the E-sports organization S.T.A.R.S. Entering the lobby, he saw Barry whom had been waiting for him in the middle of the lobby.

Waving him in greeting, Barry guides Chris towards the elevators. “You ready?” The older man asked.

“I mean, sort of?” Chris replied, getting even more nervous.

“You’ll be fine. Trust your instincts and be honest, that’s the best advice I can give.”

Chris nods. Entering an elevator, Barry pressed the button to the fifth floor and they stood still as the doors closed and felt the elevator take them up. Once the doors were open, Barry led Chris to the waiting room where the interviews were taking place. Chris found that he wasn’t the only one striving for this position. A couple of interviewees either sat on the couch or stood at the corner of the room by the refreshment table chatting. 

Finding an empty seat nearby, he goes over and takes a seat, waiting for his turn. As the hours ticked by, he watched interviewee after interviewee enter the interviewing room only to leave looking deeply upset with some even coming close to tears and others red in the face with anger. Finally it was his turn. Heart hammering inside his chest, Chris made his way to the interviewing room, knocking on the door.

"Come in." He heard a man speak out. 

Taking it as his cue to enter, Chris did so and it was then there that he saw whom would be interviewing him and he nearly ran out of the room in shock.

Albert Wesker. Or as he goes by in-game Uroboros. He was one of the top players globally in the first-person shooter online game that was all the rage now and also the same game that his former team and himself competed in. He always did have terrible luck. 

His reputation, while famous, was just as infamous. There were rumors that he had betrayed his former team that he was last part of and the E-Sports organization he had been working with that led to them going under but for what reasons nobody knew. Some say it was for money, others for petty revenge. The list goes on. Not to mention that his frigid, strict attitude and walling people off completely as well as being secretive were also very well-known. Nobody could ever find much information about the man other than his year of birth, his nationality and country of birth. 

Which was amazing considering he had a Twitter account. Which he never posts anything. 

But he wasn't kidding himself when he thought the man was drop dead gorgeous. Gosh, he looked even more handsome up close than behind a screen and that set his heart racing even faster. 

“You must be Christopher Redfield. Please, have a seat.” Wesker says without a hint of emotion, acting professional and distant. Why did it feel like he was about to be torn apart Chris wondered. 

Gulping, Chris quickly sat on the chair across from Wesker trying his best to keep himself calm but it was growing increasingly difficult. With the dark shades the man wore, Chris was unable to read the man’s face and it only made him worry incessantly that he was going to offend the man or do something idiotic without him realizing it.

Could he pull off a great first impression? Or was he going to get kicked out like the rest?

“Barry has talked to me regarding your experience and skills. He has also informed me of your situation. I am impressed at your skills on your application but I do not take those who are unwilling to listen to a person with more experience and even attempt to undermine their authority. Could you give me a reason as to me why I should take you into the team since you disregarded and did not heed orders from your Captain?” Wesker asks, palms clasped together as he awaited for an answer.

Heart in his throat, Chris proceeds to tell the man what had happened. “I disobeyed my Captain because I had seen an opportunity where I could take the shot to ensure my team’s victory in the final match as they were running from spawn. We were short on time and I had to make a quick decision.” He explained truthfully.

And his decision did secure his team’s victory. Although it did earn him the wrath of his former teammates, his coach, even the organization along with the fans of his former team despite having secured their victory. He had long ignored the terrible insults hurled right at him on the internet and Claire would fight tooth and nail with these rude users who would leave terrible comments about him on Twitter which only made him feel guilty whenever she texted him about what kind of comments people were leaving on Twitter from college seething.

Silence filled the air and Chris prepared himself for the blow of being sent away when Wesker leaned in and surprised him with his next words.

“I watched the match. I like to do my research on the candidates that were selected for the interview. You made the right call.”

Chris thought his brain had short-circuited. “W-What?”

“Although we need to work together as a team, I also like to have each member in my team be able to think on their feet and make their own decisions if it is for the benefit of the team. I do not want drones that simply heed my orders on my team.” Wesker said, getting up from his seat.

“Welcome to the team, Redfield.”

Chris blinked, trying to process those words a second time, then a third. Did he just hear that right? “I-I’m in?” He asks in astonishment.

For the first time since he met the older man, Wesker gave a slight smirk. “Yes. Be in tomorrow at 8. We’ll have training then and you’ll get to meet the rest of the others on the team.” He says, as he heads towards the door.

“Y-Yes, Captain.” Chris stammers, getting up and following Wesker out of the door, nearly stumbling down the hallway once he thanked the man. This was just too good to be true. When he met Barry again, the old man grinned knowing that Chris had gotten the position when he saw how shocked Chris looked.

“Come on. We’ll go and get some beer to celebrate your new career.” Barry said, leading him out of the building.

It all still felt like a dream to Chris. Here he was, having walked in looking miserable and having just been kicked out of his team and now walking out not as the newest member of a new team. 

He had expected the strict, cold leader to send him on his way but instead he listened and even praised him for his decision. It left him feeling lighter than when he came in and for some reason, his heart would flutter thinking about the man. Even after he headed home, he could not stop thinking about the mysterious leader of S.T.A.R.S, the last image before he sunk into dreamland being that of the blonde-haired man. 


	2. Meeting the Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay. This is it for now until finals is over. I'll also work on the third fic once finals are done. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this second chapter! Thank you again for the support!

The next day, after being unable to sleep for the rest of the night, Chris was in the lobby nearly an hour earlier before the scheduled meeting waiting when he ran into Wesker.

Just how early does the Captain come in?

“Redfield, you’re up early.” The man states blankly, his eyes still hidden behind the dark shades he wore. Why is it that the blonde-haired man wore shades inside a building of all places Chris wondered. 

“I-I couldn’t sleep, Captain.” Chris muttered nervously. How could he when he had just been accepted into a team led by the infamous Albert Wesker?

“I see. Since you are here early, I can give you a tour of the building before the team arrives.” Wesker offered, walking down the hallway towards the elevators as if expecting Chris to follow him. Chris did so, nearly tripping over his feet from nervousness and excitement.

Wesker showed him the training room, the lockers, and conference room. There was even a gym and so many other luxuries he had never seen even in the previous E-sports organization he worked for. Then again, he never was allowed to use all of the fancy utilities provided to his teammates. “This is… a lot.” Chris comments. “Not that I’m saying these are all terrible!” He quickly adds.

“I suspect you’ve never been given these utilities for use?” Wesker asks.

“Um uh, no. In my last team, you have to prove your worth before they even let you anywhere near their indoor café let alone their gym.” Chris replies softly. He had lost count how many times he had to swallow his pride and anger whenever he would be kicked out and shoved aside by the other members of the team. Even the manager never helped. He had gotten quite close into trouble whenever he would argue with his teammates and the manager, barely able to escape suspension and even worse termination by the skin of his teeth. His luck however had run dry by the end of his final match with his team. 

“They’re fools.” Wesker suddenly says, surprising the brunette.

“A player must be in top peak condition in order to perform well. If you’re not in top condition, you’re just going to run yourself to the ground and that’s when you can no longer focus.” It made the Captain even more impressed that the rookie was able to compete and perform well under such dire conditions. Any other person would have long quit or have collapsed completely.

“Why did you not quit the organization?” He asks.

Chris bit his bottom lip, not really wanting to share his reasons. He figured his new Captain would think of him as weak and at worse, an embarrassment. But long silence between them as the man awaited his answer only made things even more awkward and Chris decided to tell the older man hoping that the Captain would not judge him. 

“The team that I was in gave a good package of benefits. I needed those benefits to take care of my younger sister who is now in college. I could care less about myself.” Chris said meekly.

Silence filled the space between them and Chris braced himself for the insults to come. He was however surprised when instead of insulting him, Wesker complimented him. “I can see you are a caring, selfless person, Redfield. Keep that.” He said.

“R-Right, Captain.”

“That should be all of it. Also Mr. Burton is the team’s coach so if you have any more questions, you can ask him or me. Do you have any questions now?” Wesker asks.

Chris was surprised at this tidbit of news. He did not expect to hear that Barry was the coach of S.T.A.R.S. Then again, now it made sense considering how he was able to put a word out about him to Wesker. He shakes his head. “No. I got everything.”

“Very well. We should be heading back. The others should have arrived by now.” They both then headed to the training room where the four members were setting up. Barry waved a hello at Chris whom returned the wave before the older man went back to setting up his monitor in the far corner of the room.

“Good morning. Everyone, I would like to introduce you to our new member.” Wesker said, beckoning Chris to introduce himself.

“Hi, my name is Christopher Redfield. My username is BSAA. My position is Sniper in-game.” He introduces himself.

Everyone then starts to introduce themselves, welcoming the newest member of the team warmly.

“Hi, my name is Jill Valentine. I go by Delta30 and play as a Flanker.” A woman that seemed to be about his age said.

“Hi, I’m Leon Kennedy, known as RPD and I play as Defense.” A young man with brown hair that fell over one of his eyes spoke up.

“I’m Piers Nivans and I go by C in-game. I play as DPS.” A much younger man with brown hair spiked up at the front spoke up eagerly.

“Billy Coen. I’m the Vice-Captain on the team. I’m CoEn in the game and play as a Flex.” A man with black hair, sporting a tattoo that ran down his arm, spoke. He could tell this man was someone not to be messed with. Other than that, the other three seemed to be a lively bunch.

“Since you’ve all introduced yourselves, its best we get started on training. We have a local tournament coming up in a few weeks’ time.” Wesker said and goes to his bench, setting up without missing a single beat.

Chris then heads to his bench when one of the members, Jill, approached him. “Hey, don’t worry about Wesker. He may act all cold and distant but he really cares about us.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” One of the men, Leon he recalls, butts in. “Though he’s tough on you a lot but it’s all for the greater good.”

“He’s a great Captain although he won’t hold back on his criticisms.” Piers laughs. The young man, being the youngest, showed immense talent but his eagerness to prove himself and still jumping headfirst without thinking plans through often led to harsh criticism from Wesker along with Billy.

“Look, rookie. Do your best and show us what you can do. We’ll let you know where you need to fix your issues on.” Billy suddenly said.

Chris nods. Setting up at the bench, he logs in and starts grouping up with the others in the game lobby. He hoped that he could prove himself in this training session.

 

* * *

 

Chris would be lying if he said he didn’t feel like he wanted to curl up on the floor or tempted to smash the computer in front of him from the harsh criticisms that Wesker had rained down on him but that was exactly what he felt right now. Stretched out on the couch and curled up as a ball, Chris tried to keep his upbeat attitude up but how could he after being told off in such a manner.

Still, he felt pumped up to work harder. He was discouraged greatly yes but it seemed to spark a great fire inside him to work harder.

“Hey, you okay?” He heard Jill ask. Rolling back, Chris gives her a thumbs up. “It could have gone better.” He said awkwardly.

“You actually took it better than Piers and Leon did. They were literally crying in the corner after their first training session with the Captain.” She chuckles.

“Really?”

“Yep. Also, I got you some coffee.” Jill said handing Chris some good ole cup of coffee.

“Thanks.” Chris said accepting the drink as he sat up.

“In fact, I think you impressed the Captain.” Jill said, sitting right beside Chris.

“I doubt that. He was raining criticism after criticism on me. I think he was even on the verge of yelling at me let alone kicking me out.” He said.

“You’re overreacting. Yeah, Wesker is really strict to the point it feels like he’s punching you repeatedly in the stomach but he means well.” She said. “He’s fair too and treats everyone well. Unlike the other teams I’ve been with before.” Jill frowned remembering how she had been treated poorly by her former teammates.

It was Hell that was until Wesker allowed her to join his team.

“…How long have you known him?” Chris asks.

“I joined the team about a year ago. Billy’s been here longer, about nearly three years. Leon joined the team about three months ago and Piers about two months ago.” She replied.

“Oh.” Chris quieted for a bit trying to sort through the questions he had in mind. “Um, I’m not trying to say the Captain is bad, but surely you have heard about the rumors about him?” He asks.

Jill nods. “You can’t go anywhere on the internet and the community without hearing about the rumors.”

“Were you ever nervous about meeting him?”

“Hell yes. But it wasn’t because of the rumors. Rumors can either be true or false. It was more on how to work together with such a strict top player considering that everyone knows he has high standards for people joining his team.”

Noticing how nervous Chris still was, she pats him on his shoulder. “Don’t worry too much about it, Chris. Just do your best and continue to improve. That’s what the Captain wants for all of us.” She said, addressing him by the new nickname she had for him.

“…Alright.” He was comforted by Jill’s reassurances. Now the spark of flame in his chest was bigger and growing. He was going to prove himself that Wesker hadn’t picked the wrong person to be on his team. He was not going to disappoint his new team and Captain.


	3. Truth Beneath Rumors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so, thank you again for your patience. Here's the next chapter for this fic! I do hope you all will enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> Some secrets are going to be revealed. Wonder how Chris will take it.

For the next couple of weeks, Chris worked hard proving himself to the team. He took Wesker’s criticisms and Billy’s to heart using them to learn from his mistakes he made in matches, asked for advice from the others and practiced day in and day out to the point he slept in the training room and took showers in the shower room at the gym. Leon had to drag him out to the lounge room where he could sleep more comfortably on one of the lounge chairs when he couldn't make Chris leave for his home and rest. 

It was getting to the point that everybody including Wesker himself was getting concerned for the rookie’s well-being. While Wesker did appreciate that Chris was doing his best to improve himself and working tirelessly to prove that he was the right person for the job, he didn’t want the young man to sacrifice his well-being and his health for it. 

So one day, when everyone had gone home after practicing the entire day, Wesker decided to pay the young man a visit. Entering the training room, he frowned when he saw Chris still sitting at his desk practicing once again.

Sighing, he walks up right behind Chris and takes off the headphones from the man’s ears earning a shocked yelp. Before Chris could muster out a question as to why Wesker was still here, Wesker addressed the man to stop. “Go home, Redfield. You need to rest and eat properly. You’re running yourself down to the ground at this rate and I won't have that.” He said.

“I-I’m fine, Captain.” Chris tried to protest but Wesker shoots him a stern glare that shut down any further protests. Even though Chris couldn't see the older man's eyes, the frown lines on his forehead knew he wasn't too happy about this and he knew better than to argue against an already annoyed Wesker. He had made that mistake once and he wasn't going to repeat it again. 

He points out the dark circles under the younger man's eyes, “You’re exhausted. You’ve not been getting enough sleep and eating properly. You also have not been trying to join the others in their social circle.”

“But I am!”

“Only to communicate in-game or asking them advice on how to do better in our scrims. Communicating in-game and communicating with others outside of the game are two different things. Your social skills are suffering and so is your health.” Still, Chris tried to deny it and by then Wesker had enough.

“Stop this. We’re heading out.” Wesker says, his tone telling Chris that he was not going to tolerate any more arguments.

“W-What?”

“We’re heading out now to get some dinner. You need it now.” He says, taking Chris’s arm and pulling him up. “Let’s go.” He says. Chris knew he couldn’t argue with his Captain especially when he already had a plan in motion so he followed along, taking his jacket and putting it on before then following the older man as they headed out.

There was a burger joint close by the headquarters that was open up until 1 AM which was perfect to grab a late night dinner. Chris remembered having eaten at their restaurant before and started salivating a bit. The burgers were really good too if he recalled it right. “I’m really not that hungry, Captain.” Chris tried to lie only for his empty stomach to start growling.

“Your stomach begs to differ.”

“Okay, maybe I am kinda hungry.” Chris mutters, cheeks red with embarrassment.

Entering the joint, the two men went over to sit at a table in the corner where it was less crowded. It usually would get pretty crowded at this time of the night and Wesker disliked being in the midst of a huge crowd. He preferred the silence. A waitress came by and both men quickly ordered their burgers only for Wesker to tell the waitress to put the orders on his tab much to the young man’s protests. “I-I have money, Captain! You really don’t have to pay for my order.” He protested. But the blonde-haired man insisted and Chris could only accept it. He thanked the man for his generosity wondering how he could repay him for it.

“Its fine, Redfield. I take care of my team and make sure everyone is well.” He said.

That led Chris to remember what he had heard of the man before him. Whispers of the horrid rumors about Wesker filled his head. Did he care about the team whom he betrayed? Was this all an act to keep everyone in the dark? Was he putting out a picture of himself as this angel when in fact he was a devil ready to cut them loose? Guilt filled his heart. He should know better than to listen to rumors that hadn’t been based on any truth after having gone through it himself. It must have showed on his face because Wesker then stated a shocker. 

“You must be thinking about the rumors that you must have heard of me yes?” Wesker asks calmly, as if he were expecting for the questions that Chris had to arise soon.

It was like he had read his mind which unnerved Chris slightly but mostly left him feeling ashamed of himself. Chris bowed his head unable to look at the older man in the eye. “I-I’m sorry. It was wrong of me. I should have known better than to listen to such rumors.” He stammered.

“...They weren’t wrong.” Chris whipped his head up so fast stunned at the other man's statement that it was a wonder his head hadn’t flew off his neck.

“W-What?”

“They weren’t wrong. I did betray my former team.” Wesker told him just as the waitress arrived with their orders. Thanking her, Wesker kept quiet not until the waitress had left and they were left alone once more.

“But… why?” Chris asked, heart thudding fast inside his chest.

“I’m not a good person, Redfield. The reason why I betrayed them was because I found the team and the E-sports organization that I was with were not up to my standards. They were slacking off in practice matches, favoritism ran rampant, people including me were treated poorly, but what’s worse was that they didn’t strive to become better. They didn’t want to win tournaments, they didn’t even try. No matter how much I brought this up to the organization, nothing was changed.” Wesker explains as he unwraps his burger.

“I snapped. I betrayed them by exposing their plans and their illegal funds they used to bribe players in other teams to throw matches or officials at tournaments to give them the win as well as the scandals they tried to keep down along with their general laziness despite their false promises to become better and win championships. It worked quite successfully.” Wesker said as if he were reciting a story, fixing his shades before taking a bite of his burger. 

Chris didn’t know what to say to that. On one hand, he felt sorry for the man and furious at Wesker's former team and the organization he worked with. They deserved it. But on the other hand, he felt that what Wesker did was a bit over the top and that the punishment didn’t fit the crime.

“You still cost a lot of people their jobs though. Possibly some good people that were doing a honest day's work just like you.” Chris finally manages to whisper out.

“I told you I’m not a good person.”

“…Would you betray us?” Chris asked then, bracing himself for the answer.

He did not expect Wesker to put down his burger and take off his shades, looking at him right in the eye. The eyes that stared at him were a cool blue almost grey color and Chris just couldn’t stop looking at them. The man before him had the most beautiful set of eyes he had ever seen. It was like watching the coming rainstorm in the horizon. 

“Never. I chose to make a team where everyone I selected is willing to commit and to continue to improve themselves. Unlike my former team, you all are willing to improve. And no one has ever embodied that spirit the most than you, Redfield.” He tells Chris, every bit serious of that.

Chris blushed, his heart skipping from the compliment.

“T-Thank you Captain.”

“Please, call me Wesker.”

“O-Oh. Okay, Wesker.”

“Eat up, Redfield. Also after this, you’re going to go back home and get some sleep. And until you do so, I will not let you back into the building.” Wesker orders the young man. Chris nods and takes a bite of his burger, wondering why Wesker chose to share the truth behind the rumors that had circulated around him to him of all people. He had only joined the team for nearly a month compared to the others. He could have shared this with Jill or with Leon or Piers even Billy. Yet he chose to share it with him.

That question would continue to run in circles in his head even when he had driven home to his apartment and as he laid on the bed. All he could think of was that question and Wesker’s piercing blue eyes as he slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.


	4. Beginning of a Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting hot in here! It's just the beginning now for Chris and what will mean for him in the long run on this team. Oh and are those sparks in the air I see? 
> 
> You'll just have to read to find out. I thank you all again for your support. It really means a lot to me.

The next two weeks flew by so quickly. Too quick for some of them after Wesker had announced to them that they would be entering a local tournament held at the end of those two weeks. Chris trained hard still but did tone down a bit on the workload making sure he was well-rested and Wesker would scold him if he didn't, doing the same for the rest of the team if he caught them looking like a zombie. The man wanted everyone on his team to be in top shape.

Despite the stress of it all, Chris went out of his way to connect with the rest of the team more and slowly bonding with them, becoming friends instead of acquaintances he would only seek out for advice. It was nearly the end of the second week by then. They had three days before the tournament was to begin so Wesker allowed them to take a short break much to their relief. As much as they were all working hard, the pressure and stress were hitting them all and Wesker not wanting to add more to the stress decided this would be the best time for them to relax before the tournament. A case of the nerves would end them before they had even entered the competition.

He also decided this would be the best time to give out their uniforms. During their off days, Wesker and Barry carried two boxes into the training room one day and everyone on the team except for Bill whom had been told of the news earlier wondered what they were.

Putting the boxes down on the floor, Wesker calls them to come over. “Take your team shirts. If any of your shirts don’t fit properly, let me know as I have ordered different sizes.” Wesker said.

Chris was the one who took his shirt out first after rummaging around one of the boxes. 

It was a short-sleeved black shirt with the S.T.A.R.S logo on the front with the name he went by in-game on the back of the shirt along with the names of their sponsors dotting on the sleeves. Donning it, it made him feel at large and proud. This shirt felt like his badge to the world.

It was late in the night when Chris got out of training and opted to head to the gym. He never slacked off in working out as it usually helped to calm him down too. Changing into a pair of grey gym pants and a tight white shirt, he heads to the gym only to freeze when he saw the last person he thought he would see this late.

Wesker, still with shades on, but now wearing a pair of long black gym pants and a white tank top, was using one of the treadmills and Chris nearly passed out seeing the strong frame of the man. Why is it that ever since their dinner at the burger joint, he would get nervous around Wesker? His face would feel hot and his heart would start racing inside his chest. And now to top it all off, here he was looking every bit like an Adonis. This wasn't good. How was he going to focus when Wesker was working out literally right in front of him? 

Why would he even lose focus with Wesker being in the same room as him and working out? He wasn't gay! Or... was he? 

Chris had dated women before but it was mostly a one-sided relationship. His dating life as much as his social life was just abysmal so he wasn't too surprised that after a while, those women he would be dating would leave him. He suspected that if he were to date a man, it would also end in the same result. 

Wait, he could't possibly be having a crush on his Captain. Realization struck him like a thunderbolt. He does! 

How his heart would start to race, how his face would start to feel hot and his hands started to turn clammy. It was all the classic symptoms he would have whenever he had a crush on someone. But it was never this intense. 

This was not good. He couldn't possibly have a crush on his Captain. They were professional members of a professional team in a highly respectable organization. Nothing more than that. Just having the inkling of a crush would only result in disaster. Turning away, he decides it was best to leave for the night to calm himself down and to shove away any lingering thoughts he had for the man. If only it were that easy as he laid on his bed counting the hours away unable to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

The day had went better than Chris had expected. They had easily won the local tournament beating their opponents without even breaking a sweat and Jill wanted to take everyone out for a celebration dinner. Chris was down for it as he was ravenous from the tournament. 

Plus he did feel like he could loosen up from the stress of it.

What surprised everyone was that Wesker also decided to join them. Usually, he would head back home after a day’s work.

That got the younger folks riled up and excited as they couldn’t imagine seeing their leader drunk and they weren’t going to miss up the chance to do so. Billy had seen Wesker drunk before once so he wasn’t too interested in seeing the man get drunk off his ass again.

Plus Wesker was the sort of drunk who tends to keep quiet and even nod off so it wasn’t relatively too exciting.

So here they were in a smokehouse, one of the more popular restaurants in the city, with Jill and Leon super drunk while Wesker still remained sober alongside Piers and Billy as well as a slightly tipsy Chris whom were enjoying the platter of ribs they had ordered. “Come on, Chrriiisss. Here’s another glass of beer.” Leon says trying to hand him a cold mug of beer but Chris, whom was already feeling the effects of the alcohol served, kindly rejected it as he didn’t want to wake up tomorrow with a massive hangover.  

“Oh well, all the more for meeee.” Leon hiccupped as he downed the mug.

“Slow down, Leon. You’re going to pass out at this rate.” Billy said.

“Hey, why is the Captain not drunk yet?” Jill points out.

“I’ve had enough alcohol for the night.” He simply said. “And you two have quite enough.” He told both Leon and Jill sternly.

“W-What? No! We’re fine!” Jill protests but the rosy red decorating her cheeks told the other four people at the table otherwise. Leon had by now passed out at the table and it was luck he hadn’t face planted into his plate of food, having spread out on the bench on his stomach snoring loudly.

“Eat some food, Valentine. It’ll help.” Wesker said. Piers snickers seeing Jill pout like a child who was being scolded by her father.

“Fine.” She mumbles.

Unfortunately for both Jill and Leon, they never got to see Wesker drunk. Jill had passed out right after eating a few bites so now there were two drunk people whom were passed out at the table. Billy carried both Jill and Leon over his shoulders to his car to drive them home. Piers decided to join Billy since his apartment was close by Jill’s and Leon’s.

Bidding them all goodbye, Wesker and Chris watches them leave first before Wesker then turns to Chris, offering him a ride back home to his apartment.

“I-I can get the bus, Wesker. It’s really not a problem.” Chris tried to kindly deny the offer but Wesker was insistent.

“It’s late and the last bus have already left for the night.” He states much to Chris’s realization. “Please, I insist.” He kindly offers.

At this rate, Chris would be unable to deny the man any longer. Ever since he nearly ran into Wesker at the gym, his crush had only grown exponentially into that of unrequited feelings for the older man. No matter how hard he tried to stop the crush he held for Wesker in its tracks, the blonde-haired man would do something that would make him fall harder for the man. He was utterly doomed. But Chris doubted Wesker felt the same though so he kept quiet, holding those unrequited feelings he held deep in his heart. Still whether the Captain held any feelings for him or not, he felt pretty awful if he didn’t accept the man’s kind offer. Here was his Captain offering him a ride home when he didn’t have to. Yes, he could have called for an Uber from his phone but he didn’t really want to be such a dick to the man not when Wesker was being generous to him.

“Alright. T-Thank you, Wesker.” Chris stammered.

“It’s not a problem, Redfield. I just parked over there right at the edge of the parking lot.” He led Chris to his car, unlocking the car and letting Chris enter the front seat while he sat in the driver’s seat. Starting the engine, Wesker drives off onto the main street, heading towards Chris’s apartment.

“Um, Wesker may I ask a question?”

“What is it, Redfield?”

“Why is it do you wear sunglasses even at night?” The young man asks. It had always left Chris wondering why Wesker wore sunglasses not just in the morning but also inside buildings and even at night. What was the need for it?

“My eyes are sensitive and can’t be exposed to bright lights be it natural or artificial. If I go too long without it, I start to get a painful headache that steadily grows if I don’t wear it.” Wesker answers.

“Oh.” What is it about Wesker that always left him feeling like such a mysterious being? Chris had pondered the thought. Sometimes, from how he would interact with the other staff members inside the organization and even to interviewers like that one interviewer who came by to interview the team. Wesker had answered every single question that the interviewer asked without any hint of emotion. Hell, even the chat on Twitch when the interview was being streamed live stated how cold and unfeeling he was.

Pushing those thoughts away, Chris then turns his focus to the dashboard, feeling slightly awkward and nervous. He had never been offered a car ride home by his own Captain no less. It was strange and for some reason it made his heart thud rapidly inside his chest.

It felt like forever but eventually they reached his home. Parking by the side of the street, Wesker killed the engine and they both sat in the quiet darkness neither one of them saying a word.

“Um… I guess… this is my destination. Thank you again, Wesker.” Chris says but just as he was about to leave, Wesker reached out and grabbed his wrist, making Chris’s pulse skip.

“Um… Wesker?” Chris asks, wondering what he did to make the man reach out and stop him. Did he do something wrong? Had he been rude?

“I don’t know how to tell you this in words so I’ll have to show you… Chris.” He tugs the younger man closer to him and suddenly Wesker’s lips were on his.

Wesker was kissing him. His Captain was kissing him!

His brain short-circuited at the thought. This had to be a dream. But when Wesker deepened the kiss, he knew then and there it wasn’t a dream. Eyelids shutting close, he responds to the kiss pouring out the feelings he had for the other man.

He wished it would last forever but it didn’t when Wesker pulled away, their faces inches away from each other.

“I really like you, Chris.” Wesker tells him. “I don’t know when I suspect it was after I had shared with you about the rumors that plagued my career. I don’t know still why I decided to share you the reasons of my betrayal but what I do know is that I could trust you and I knew that you would not betray me because you had been in the same position as me.”

“W-Wesker, I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. I’m just letting you know how I feel about you.” He says and Chris swore his heart stopped when Wesker shot him a warm smile. He had never seen the man smile before and oh god it only made him even more attractive.

“I… I also like you, Wesker. I… I was just scared that you didn’t feel the same way for me so I kept quiet.” Chris tells him truthfully.

“Well, I hope this answers your question.” Wesker chuckles before pulling Chris into another searing kiss that left him spinning even when he got out of the car. Waving goodbye at Wesker, Chris watched as the man drove off into the night, his lips still tingling from the kiss.

Lips curling up into a smile, he heads inside his apartment feeling light and happy for the first time in a very long time.


	5. Mistakes Were Made (Or Not)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right! I apologize for this slow update. Life's been getting a bit hectic and I've been hit with writer's block a lot. I do hope you all would enjoy this next chapter.  
> There's hurt/comfort and fluff so I do hope this will be a treat for you all!

Ever since that night, Chris felt like he was on a cloud. Everything was just going right for him, and he was improving every day, and that daily improvement was helping them take the big wins on the local scene. Their wins would lead them to join the roster in one of the top national tournaments that would take place in Washington D.C. against the team B.S.A.A. that year, a feat that most would say would never happen.

They were a pretty strong team and not one to be taken against lightly considering they had won several well-known tournaments across the nation. They were behind on a score 1-2 and this upcoming battle would be the determining factor for them to either move onto a fifth match or lose the game completely.

It all relied on Chris to take the necessary picks but then the worst that could have happened to a player in such an important match happened.

He messed up his timing.

And like a domino effect, the whole team, as the viewers would say it, choked hard as they fell out of sync and lost their hold on the point they were trying to protect letting B.S.A.A. take the win.

Chris could only stare at his screen in horror. What had he done? Looking to his left and then to his right, he saw the disappointed and upset looks on his teammates’ faces. Guilt and shame filled him. This was all his fault that they had lost. After all the effort they had put in, all that was destroyed because of him.

Getting up and unplugging his keyboard, he starts heading for the back of the stage trying to keep the tears back as the crowd cheered for the victorious team.

He didn’t hear Wesker call out to him and even if he did, he didn’t care. He shouldn’t be there with them not after he had failed them terribly.

_Why am I even here? Why am I even with this team? I choked. CHOKED OF ALL THINGS! I’m so useless!_

“Chris, Chris!” Barry ran over to Chris’s side grabbing his shoulders and turning him around. “Hey, come on. It’s okay.”

Chris shook his head. It wasn’t. No matter how much Barry would tell him that everything was fine, he knew it wasn’t.

The flight back was uneventful and quiet. Chris didn’t bother talking to anyone unless asked a question but other than that, he just wanted to get back to his apartment and hide away from the world.

It didn’t help when he went on stream the night they landed back in Raccoon City to try to relieve some stress playing a rhythm game only for the chat on his stream to be flooded with insults hurled towards him and his team from his haters who had just jumped in on stream. He wondered why he still left his stream public. Right. It was because he felt awful for making those who wish to support him pay for entry into his stream. He wasn’t that cruel to do so. Nevertheless, he had learned to deal with the insults aimed at him since his time with his former team but knowing that he was the cause for giving his current team such a bad name only added more to the guilt.

Cursing softly, he shuts off the stream and heads off to bed. Falling onto it, he buries his face in the soft pillow unable to hold back the tears any longer. He doubted that Wesker would want him on the team now after that spectacular failure.

He probably regretted kissing him as well.

A knock greeted his ears and he looked up, wondering who it was. Looking at his phone, he was stunned that it was nearly two in the morning. Who could be out there at this hour?

The knock came again and he quickly got up, dashing to the front door of his apartment and opened it. Chris was shocked to see Wesker standing in front of his apartment.

“Wesker? What are you doing out here?” Chris asked.

“I came to check on you. You just called a taxi and was gone. I got worried.” Wesker replied.

“…I’m fine. You can go home now.” Chris said and attempted to close the door only for Wesker to block it with his foot.

“No. You’re not. Chris, let me in.”

How could he say no when his Captain sounded so patient and concerned? Slowly opening the door, he lets Wesker in and shuts it behind him before shuffling right behind to the living room.

“I know why you’re running. It’s alright, Chris.”

The younger man shook his head. “No. It’s not. How could you say that it’s fine, Wesker? After all the effort we put in only for me to fuck that up spectacularly! How could you even say that?” Chris cries out angrily.

Wesker kept silent as Chris ranted away, blaming himself for the team’s loss. “I practically muddied the team’s name! Now everyone will think of S.T.A.R.S. as a joke and it’s all because of me. The failure, the loser teammate who could never take orders from his Captain!” He shouts only for his cries to be shut down when Wesker pulls him into a tight hug.

“Do you truly think that everyone is perfect? We all make mistakes, Christopher. Even I did when I was much younger and starting my career.” Wesker comforts the younger man.

“You? Not perfect? I find that hard to believe.” Chris snorts.

“You may choose to believe it. But I know this. You poured everything you had for this team and that in my eyes, is the best thing you could have done. This is a game that consists of teamwork, Chris. You cannot expect to carry the team yourself. We all have to work together. We’ll go back to training and work harder to better ourselves. So no more beating yourself up anymore.” Wesker says, leaning down to kiss the top of Chris’s head.

The young man sighed and nods. He felt a bit better in Wesker’s embrace and by his words. Wesker was right. The game was that of teamwork. They all had to make it work or the team would crumble like today.

He vowed to work harder with his teammates more so than ever before and he knew they would do the same. And with Wesker every step of the way, he knew they would not fall like this again.

 

* * *

 

And fate would shine on Chris and the team once again. He would be given the chance to redeem himself in one of the more popular and well-known tournaments that would take place in Singapore. The tournament would take place around spring break for Claire so she was able to come with Chris and the team to the country. It was the siblings’ first time visiting another country outside of the United States and they were both dazzled by the beauty of this small country.

They swept through their opponents with ease, gaining new fans and stoking the hopes of their old fans as they took the trophy on that stage and held it for the whole world to see, grinning to the cheers of the crowd. After winning, Barry had told them to go off and have fun in the city and they all decided to go to the beach (it was more of Jill’s idea).

Chris laughed as he splashed his little sister making her squeal and chase after him. She quickly caught up and tackled him into the waters, surfacing as they both laughed away. It was the most fun they had ever in a long time. Not since their parents died.

Turning towards the shore, Chris saw Wesker splayed out on the towel underneath the umbrella still with his sunglasses on. He gulped seeing the strong frame of the older man, the muscles rippling underneath that frame.

Claire caught her brother’s gaze and a mischievous grin slowly grew on her face. “So Chris, when did you have the hots for your Captain?” She teased him.

“W-What?” Right. He hadn’t told his little sister about the kiss he had with the Captain. But what were they? Boyfriend? Wesker hadn’t even called him that let alone confirmed it.

“When did you have the hots for your Captain? Have to say, he is hot though.” Claire giggles making Chris blush.

“Um… uh… not too long ago.”

“Oooo! Did you kiss him yet?” She teased him. When Chris blushed even harder, realization then struck Claire. “You kissed him!?”

“Ssshh! Not so loud!” Chris panics, quickly clasping his hand over his sister’s mouth. “The others don’t know it yet. And technically, it was Wesker who initiated the kiss.”

Claire’s eyebrows rose when she heard her brother call the Captain by his name. It was clear that the relationship between them must be deeper than she thought. Pulling her brother’s hand away, she shoots him a questioning look.

“When did he kiss you?” She asks.

“It was… two months ago.” He replies, blushing even harder.

A big grin breaks out on Claire’s face and she hugs her brother all of a sudden surprising him. “I’m glad you found someone. I do hope he makes you happy or else I’m going to have to teach him a lesson not to mess with my big brother.”

Chris knew his little sister meant that threat. She wouldn’t hesitate getting into fights to protect him and that had happened on more than one occasion. “Truth be told, I’m not sure what we are yet. He hasn’t called me his boyfriend or anything of the sort.” Chris says.

“Then ask him. Confirm it will you?” She chuckles.

“You know, I’m surprised you’re taking this well.” Chris says, wondering how his little sister was just so accepting that he was gay.

“Chris, it’s 2019. We’re no longer in the medieval times. Gay or not, you will always be my big brother and my family. And honestly, I just want you to be happy after you’ve been lonely for so long.” She said. She always worried constantly for her brother when she was at college. The past couple of months in his old team had been hell for him and she tried her best to stick around to help him out but Chris always insisted he was fine and that she focus on her studies.

Still, she wished that someone would be there for her brother when she couldn’t. She was glad someone finally did.

But that didn’t mean she was not going to interrogate him first, Captain or not.

“Come on, we should head back to shore. I think Leon is nearly done setting up the campfire.” Chris says, pulling her sister back to shore alongside him.


	6. Ever Growing Relationship, New Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang this one took awhile. I apologize for this quite late update cause of my terrible writer's block. This chapter is quite the long one and I do hope that any of you readers would enjoy this chapter. Please let me know and thank you for your patience!
> 
> More are going to come soon!

By the time that Leon had gotten the campfire going, the Sun had set and darkness had befallen on them. Wesker had joined the rest of the team now wearing a white shirt just as Chris and Claire joined them. Jill was passing around the bags of sticks, marshmallows and Graham crackers along with the bars of Hershey chocolate for them to make smores. “Take some you guys. Don’t be shy!” Jill jokingly says, sticking her own marshmallow through the wooden stick she held and holding it over the blazing fire.

“Here Chris, I got some here.” Claire said, grabbing two of the sticks along with a pair from the rest of the items. Wesker had started roasting his marshmallow and it was roasted to perfection. He even set the marshmallow between the piece of chocolate and Graham crackers perfectly.

_‘Seriously, is everything that he does always perfect?’_ Chris wonders staring at the perfectly made smore in between Wesker’s fingers.

“Chris. Chris!”

“Huh w-what?” Chris stammers.

Claire had a smirk on her face as she had seen her brother stare at the Captain with his mouth open. “Pay attention to the marshmallow will you cause it’s on fire.” She teases him.

“Huh? Ack!“ Chris yelps, pulling the stick out of the fire and attempting to blow out the burning marshmallow at the end of the stick. By the time he managed to defeat the flames, the marshmallow was no more than a burned piece of inedible food. The others chuckled seeing Chris’s burned marshmallow and poked fun at him making his face turn red from embarrassment.

“Enough.” He heard Wesker say sternly. “Here, Chris. You can have mine.” The blonde-haired man said handing the smore he made to Chris.

“B-But Captain what about you?” Chris asks.

“Don’t worry about me. I can make another one. Have it and enjoy.”

Chris blushed even harder and nods, accepting the smore while muttering out a soft thanks.

Claire, whom was the only one to know the truth behind her brother’s and Wesker’s relationship, grinned before returning to making her smore once more. Jill, Barry and Billy however noticed the exchange between the rookie and the Captain whereas the last two members of the team were oblivious to the whole debacle. Was there something going on between Chris and Wesker? They had no idea but it was clear that there was something going on between them. Only time will reveal what it was though Jill was tempted to ask Wesker himself. She had always been the upfront one in the team.

 

* * *

 

Months passed since their tournament win in Singapore and Chris was able to sync much better with the team thanks to all his efforts coming to fruition after the endless hours of training he went through. Not only did his skills grow over this time but also his love for Wesker.

Wesker had been interrogated by Claire when they had returned to Raccoon City much to Chris’s embarrassment but instead of treating it as a joke, the Captain had taken it seriously and answered every single question Claire had for him with honesty. In fact, Wesker had a newfound respect for Claire. No one would have the guts to interrogate him like she did.

“She’s quite the fierce one. You have a great sister, Chris. You should count yourself lucky.” Wesker had said that same night as they sat on the rooftop of Chris’s apartment after dinner, watching the stars in the night sky.

“T-Thanks. I’m sure your family is just as lucky to have you, Wesker.” Chris said not realizing then that Wesker’s family was a sore topic for the Captain until he saw how tense the man became.

“Unfortunately, that would not be the case.” Wesker had simply growled underneath his breath.

Chris wondered what bad blood was in between Wesker and his family but he didn’t want to upset the man. What had his family been like for Wesker to warrant such a reaction? The world had been unkind to Wesker and now his own family too added to his suffering. Was this why it made Wesker build a wall of ice around his heart and only until recently let it melt but only for him? Sympathy and sorrow filled Chris’s heart. No person should ever have to suffer like that.  

While he may be the only one to see that side of Wesker, he wished that the Captain would open up more and embrace the warmth that the world can also give. And he plans on showing him that. Without a word, Chris cupped Wesker’s face and leaned in, kissing the Captain. “Whatever your family did, they don’t deserve you.” Chris mumbles. “You’re part of mine and Claire’s family now and the team too.” He adds in.

This surprised the blonde-haired man. “…Thank you, Christopher.” The older man said, and Chris thought he heard Wesker choke up slightly. But all thoughts ran out of his skull when Wesker captured his lips in another warm kiss, Wesker’s arm curling around Chris’s waist and pulling him in closer, their kiss growing even more passionate.

Since that night, they would sneak a kiss or two in secret and none of the team seemed to suspect anything except for Billy, Jill and Barry whom had their suspicions. While their relationship bloomed, they were also going on a roll. Tournament after tournament, they defeated all of their rivals until they were finally qualified to join the one tournament that only the top teams could ever enter and the one international championship that would make them a legendary team before the world’s very eyes. Chris had never seen his Captain (his boyfriend? They hadn’t exactly really talked what they really were despite after returning from Singapore and even after the kiss that night which he should have done then but he just simply forgot or was too scared to ask) look so upset when he saw whom was on the roster.

Umbrella. The top team in the world with a never-ending win streak and their rival team whom have been beating S.T.A.R.S for years even after Wesker came along to try to bring them to victory.

Apparently, Wesker had once been a part of Umbrella until he decided to move on from the team. It was a betrayal that cut deep between him and his friend William Birkin. To this day, their relationship still remained sour and neither one of them had taken the first step to forgiveness.

The Captain was Sergei Vladimir and the team consisted of members named HUNK (to this day nobody knows his real name or his real face considering he always wore a mask to cover the lower part of his face and a cap), William Birkin, Jack Krauser (Leon’s notorious rival), Morpheus D. Duvall and Vincent Goldman. They were the infamous Umbrella that not only ruined their opponents’ opportunities of ever advancing to the big leagues but also outside the game as well. Some say that the owner of the team, Oswell E. Spencer, was a man not to be trifled with and he would slam lawsuits upon those teams who dare cross his own team and emerge victorious, stripping those poor teams bare to the point they had to disband.

Wesker hated using sabotage to defeat the other teams. He wanted a challenge, a match of skills, but with Spencer’s need to be at the top forever using money and connections, Wesker left albeit with loads of commotion.

“How are we going to beat them?” Piers asks nervously. He had watched their matches on stream and it terrified him of how well they worked together, like a well-oiled machine that rained down devastation on the other team, punishing every single mistake no matter how small and turning the tide on them in the blink of an eye. Jill reassured the younger man that they could take them on but even she and Leon were just as nervous if not more so. 

Even Billy, the usually cool-headed second in command, was a bit nervous in facing down the top dog in the world.

Chris was terrified. Not just because he would be facing the top dog of the world, but he would also be facing his former team whom had managed to enter the tournament when he went to read the list online.

He still remembered the chat in his stream when his team was announced to join the international championship. The biggest tournament and the most highly anticipated event of the year. It was at this championship where legends were made, villains and heroes battle it out, and where a single failure means the end of a team.

He had never been cordially invited to this championship as his former team had never put him in their roster despite showing a growing experience.

And now he was going to face them in this very same tournament that he had always been denied to go to.

Needing to let loose some of the stress and anxiety from such news, he went to his room and started streaming, opting to play a rhythm game that always helped to soothe his nerves. Just like that, his chat started flowing in with both congratulations and insults hurled at him.

“I thought I would find you here.” He heard Wesker say behind him and turned his head over his shoulder seeing the man standing behind him, sunglasses on but he could tell Wesker was worried. Months of being together had allowed him to know when Wesker was upset, worried and even happy when no one else could.

“I’m just trying to relax. It’s a bombshell of a news today.” He simply says, not seeing the chat suddenly go wild when his viewers saw the infamous Albert Wesker behind Chris.

“You’ll do fine. You’ve been improving a lot and the team has never looked better.” Wesker reassures him, messing up Chris’s hair playfully making the man protest.

“Hey, stop that!”

“Or what?” Wesker shoots back, raising an eyebrow.

“O-Or I’ll dump your favorite coffee down the sink!” Oh that was a terrible comeback. Wesker chuckled which only made the chat go even crazier.

_“Did the infamous Wesker just laugh?”_

_“What timeline is this!?”_

_“This is it boys and girls. This is the darkest timeline.”_

_“Hey, does anyone think they’re really close and I mean not in distance wise?”_

_“Are they dating??”_

_“Albert ‘Uroboros’ Wesker dating!? You must be joking!”_

_Multiple POGChamps fill the chat along with heart emotes_

“Well your streaming chat has grown quite lively.” Wesker points out. Chris turns and blushed when he saw the comments and emotes which only increased the fervor of the viewers.

_“Are y’all dating!?”_

_“Don’t be absurd! I think Hell would have frozen over first before Wesker even starts dating!”_

Overall, most of them were supportive except for Chris’s haters who now were ranting off insult after insult on learning Chris’s sexuality.

By this point, Chris couldn’t even focus on the game he was trying to play to relax.

“Come on, training is coming on in five minutes.” Wesker says, smiling as the man had only seemed to grow redder in the face. He found it adorable.

“Alright. Let me just sign out.” Without further ado, Chris logs off his account cutting off the rampaging chat. He knew the internet was going to go wild on this even if they had no idea of his and Wesker’s relationship but at this point he just expected it to happen. There was nothing he could to stop them anyways. Wesker had never been perturbed by the internet’s accusations and rumors flying around about him. In fact he was amused by them.

So he wasn’t surprised when Twitter went wild on him and Chris minutes after Chris had ended his stream, all suspecting if they were dating with a hashtag for the two of them and he chuckled under his breath. In the span of ten minutes, this rumor (or truth) had gone wild and was trending.

“Um, Captain? Are you and Chris dating?” Leon asks, having gone through his phone and had been blasted with notification after notification on Twitter about this new rumor from his friends even Ada. Billy had huffed in amusement. Leon had always been clueless in the dating department, one to not notice if someone even liked him and if he did, he would just fumble around and act super awkward (which Miss Wong from the other team seemed to like) so he wasn’t surprised that the young man wouldn’t even be able to notice how close Wesker and Chris were.

Jill cried out in triumph upon finding out that her suspicions weren’t wrong at all. While Piers was a bit late to the party, he too had started to notice the relationship between the Captain and Chris and it was only by the rumor on Twitter that he felt his suspicions had been confirmed.

“You two are dating!? Spill it, Chris!” Jill exclaims in excitement. Piers noticed that Wesker grinned like the cat that got the canary and he shot the man a knowing look. “I guess it’s time to make it official. Yes. Chris is my boyfriend.” Wesker said, making Chris’s heart skip a beat. Why did that sound so good to his ears?

“Y-Yes! Wesker is my boyfriend.” Chris gave in on Jill’s insistent questions.

“When did you guys even start dating?” Leon asked in shock.

“It’s uh… been awhile.” Chris murmured shyly. 

“I always thought you two would look cute together.” Jill teased Chris making the man blush.

“Alright. Enough time of this. Let’s get back to focusing on training. The championship is coming in three months’ time so let’s give it our best.” Wesker said.

Everyone nodded. They were not going to disappoint their fans and their organization. It felt like that there was a change in the air, a change that was coming when they head to the championship.


	7. Setback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this late update! I've just recently been traveling overseas and still am but I couldn't just leave my readers hanging out like this.   
> Thank you again for all of your patience and I do hope you will all enjoy it. 
> 
> Warning: There are hints of homophobia but its not super blatant. Still if that is not your cup of tea you can just skip the first part of the chapter. 
> 
> Thank you again!

“I must say Wesker, I did not think that you would be able to come here with such a ragtag group of people.” Sergei said in a mocking tone. Wesker simply glowered at his former teammates while the rest of the group kept silent, sensing the bad blood in between them and not wanting to instigate a fight of all places right now. What bad luck they had. Of the first team they would run into, it just so happened to be the infamous Umbrella.

“Did you seriously think you could beat us with such poor players? I’ve researched on all of them. Surely you could do better than that, Albert.” Albert’s step-sister remarked with a snide smile.

While whatever emotions swirling inside Wesker were hidden by his dark shades, Chris could tell the Captain was furious just from the vein popping along his temple and how hard he was clenching his jaw.

“More so than you’ll ever be, Alex. They’ve given their all and that is more than what could be said about you.” He retorts sharply.

“Regardless of what your beliefs are, your unrefined team is no match for us.” Morpheus said. William and HUNK kept quiet but Chris noticed how tense the man, William if he recalled correctly, was and how he seemed to be shooting death glares at Wesker.

“We’ll have to see about that.” Wesker snaps back and beckons his team to follow him backstage not wanting to stick around any longer. They followed Wesker but not without the younger members shooting glares at the other team who were simply amused at their antics.

“Can I just say Captain that your former team are a bunch of dicks?” Jill said angrily.

“By all means, Valentine. I never did like Sergei.” Wesker replied, his tone underlying that there was a dark history between them.

“Oh look what we have here! It’s Redfield!” Chris froze then. Oh god, he didn’t want to see them here. Not now if not ever.

The other members turned and saw Chris’s former team with mocking grins on their faces aimed right at the aforementioned man who was attempting to keep himself hidden. Wesker quickly stepped in between Chris and the other team standing firm like a protective guardian.

“What do you want? We are on a tight schedule here in case you haven’t noticed.” Wesker growls.

“Oh we just wanted to wish our former teammate luck.” One of the members said sarcastically.

“Yeah, who knew Redfield would qualify. He’s a nobody.”

“Not to mention whom he's sleeping with. He shouldn’t even be here.”

Now incensed with the very rude team, the others were ready to come to Chris's defense when Wesker stopped them. “I’m sure you do. Well, let me say this once and only once.” The blonde-haired man said, walking right towards them lazily before stopping right in front of them. 

Taking his shades off, the man then fixed a piercing, cold glare that made nearly all the members on the other team wet their pants. They swore his pupils turned to slits like that of a snake’s. Those frigid cold blue eyes directed at them were like staring right into the face of Death itself.

“You so much as threaten my Chris, insult him, look at him and even breathe in his direction, I will ensure that your team will cease to exist both in-game and outside of it.” Wesker whispers coldly, a silent promise hanging in the air between them. The members of Chris's former team gulped and nodded, clearly getting the message. 

Having heard the rumors of how Wesker managed to destroy his old team and organization, Chris’s former teammates were shaking in their figurative boots. They knew the man wouldn’t hesitate to do so if he wanted to.

“Let’s go. The tournament is just about to start.” Wesker says putting his shades back on. They all left, not sparing another look at the other team.

Stepping right at the edge of the stage, Chris felt his heart hammering in nervousness and anticipation. “You ready?” Wesker asks.

“No.” Chris told the older man honestly.

“That’s fine. It’s always good to come into a match nervous because that’s when your talent shines through.” Wesker said.

“I just wanted to say to all of you as your Captain that I’m proud of you all. You put in a lot of effort and reached to this point. There’s no turning back now and we don’t intend to. We’re going to fight and get that title, no matter what.” Wesker addressed his team, encouraging them with his mini speech. He was proud of this team he had built, proud of each member who put all their efforts into the game.

They all felt proud of their achievements and hearing their Captain say that they were proud of them made them only want to fight harder. If it were not for their Captain, they would never have come this far. What was once a dream was now a reality but the fight was only just beginning.

They were the underdog coming in and they were going to crush all their top opponents.

The massive crowd in the great stadium roared as their announcer called upon the teams and one by one they stepped out into the spotlight to be greeted by the massive cheers from the people gathered to watch the tournament of a lifetime. Chris never in his wildest dreams thought he would be facing such a massive crowd and more online. The pressure was on but he wasn’t going to be deterred by it.

In fact, the fire that had been building within him only grew into a raging inferno. If they wanted a fight, he was willing to give it to them. 

 

* * *

 

Team after team, S.T.A.R.S were able to take down top dog after another much to the surprise of the many viewers watching them both live and on the internet. The team was becoming a hot favorite and many were supporting them although they also receive their massive share of haters of whom were fans of the teams they had been defeating.

The rumors that circulated around Wesker and Chris only added more fuel to the fire be it support and hate.

But it didn't matter. They seemed unstoppable. Until they lost a match and was sent to the Loser’s Bracket. It took a lot of effort for them but they eventually were able to reach the top of the Loser's Bracket and their final opponent, the one who stood in their path towards the Grand Finals, was Chris’s former team AF8.

The match was due to start tomorrow and Wesker and the team were training hard in their hotel room. Despite their horrid behavior, AF8 was not one to be underestimated. Needing to take a break, Chris asks Wesker if he could go and use the restroom.

Wesker allowed him to do so. If only he knew what would happen to Chris in the hallway, he would never have let the man out.

The moment Chris left the hotel room and was halfway down to the restroom, he was attacked by a bunch of men whom he had never met before. His unknown assailants tackled him down and started to beat him as Chris tried to protect himself and tried to shove them off.

But there were just too many of them. “Help!” Chris shouted only for his cries of help to be cut off by a scream as pain ran up his arm.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!!”

Wesker and the team along with some other guests heard Chris’s screams and rushed out of their rooms to see several men kicking and punching the poor man curled up on the floor. Wesker saw red when he saw the men assaulting the brunette and with a roar lunges at them, grabbing one by the collar of his shirt and tossing the man aside into the dry wall before punching another in the face.

It was now a full out brawl.

The men now terrified ran off despite Wesker’s and the other’s efforts to stop them. Clutching his arm, Chris cried in pain and Wesker quickly fell right beside Chris’s side. “Chris, where are you hurt? Where?” His eyes fell on the younger man’s fingers and his rage came back like a raging hurricane.

Chris’s index and middle finger were twisted at a horrid angle. He couldn’t tell if the fingers were broken, dislocated or sprained. Picking Chris up in his arms, he tells the others to call the authorities on the men while he rushes Chris out of the hotel to the closest emergency room. Clearly this was an assault to deter Chris from playing in the final match to get them out of the Loser’s Bracket and his suspicions pointed that this was all AF8’s doing.

“You’re going to be fine, Chris. Just hold on, alright.”

“It hurts, Wesker.” Chris whimpered.

“I know. I know it hurts, dear heart. Just hold on for a bit. I’m taking you to an emergency room.”

It felt like he was on autopilot. Wesker didn’t even feel like he had gotten into a car and drove Chris to the emergency room. All his focus was on Chris and his pained cries were like daggers stabbing deeper into his heart.

The doctor in the emergency ward was able to treat the Chris’s fingers. Luckily for Chris, the fingers weren’t broken but they were badly dislocated. “I doubt he could play in tomorrow’s match.” The doctor had told Wesker. Chris had overheard the conversation and his heart twisted painfully inside his chest. 

Without a member, their team would be automatically disqualified. He couldn’t fail his team like this.

Tears welled up in his eyes as guilt filled him. He blamed himself for not being able to defend himself, for not being able to stop those men from ruining any chances for his team to not being able to participate in the greatest championship of all.

When Wesker had come into the room Chris was put in, his heart shattered seeing the younger man in tears. Rushing over to Chris's side, the blonde-haired Captain asked what was wrong. How he wished he could take the tears away and reassure the brunette that everything will be fine when Chris told him of how he overheard the conversation Wesker had with the doctor and blamed himself for his injury. 

“W-Wesker, I-I’m so sorry. If only I had defended myself better…”

“No! This is not your fault! Do not blame yourself for this, Chris. You were an innocent person that was attacked.”

“But I ruined our chances in the championship!” Chris protested and Wesker had had enough. He wasn't going to sit back and let Chris wallow in misery and guilt all because of a damn tournament. 

“Damn it, Chris! I could care less about the championship! I care about you!” Wesker shouts and kisses Chris hard much to Chris’s shock.

More tears fell as Chris returned the kiss, his eyelids fluttering close and losing himself to the kiss, sobbing when he felt Wesker warm hands gently cup his face. Pulling away, Wesker wipes away his tears with his thumbs.

“You are more valuable than any title, than any championship, Chris. You’re the man I love.” Wesker says.

Hiccupping softly, Chris leans into Wesker, burying his face into the blonde-haired man’s shoulder. “I-I love you too.”

They didn’t see the few onlookers who were witnessing the whole scene nor did they see the few fans that had ended up in the emergency ward recording it before then posting it up on Twitter and every other social media out there, confirming the relationship between the S.T.A.R.S. Captain and his Sniper. They couldn't care less anyways. 

Along with the news breaking of the duo’s relationship, the news of what had happened to Chris sparked a great outrage. Theories and conspiracies on whom was responsible for the attack on the Sniper ran rampant but they all led to the same conclusion.

AF8 must have been responsible.

The circumstances were just too suspicious but with no evidence and no suspects, there wasn’t much that could be done. Not until the tournament officials have started an investigation and looked into it. 

“I-I’m going to play in the match tomorrow.” Chris stammered out.

“What!? Chris, you need to recover not worsen your injury!”

“Please, Captain. I can play! I know what you said, but this tournament. It means a lot to me too. I'm willing to play for us to win this!”

Wesker turns to the doctor wondering what his answer was. “As I said I doubt he could play in the match tomorrow, but we can keep him in for observation overnight. If the bleeding has stopped, we can immobilize the dislocated fingers very hard to ensure no other erratic movements will worsen the injury more.” The doctor said.

“And then I can play?” Chris asks, determination burning in his dark brown eyes.

“In that case… then yes. You can. But you will still be in severe pain even with painkillers.” He says.

“That’s fine! See, Wesker? Even the doctor gave the all clear.”

“Only if the bleeding has stopped.”

“But still, there’s a chance! Please let me play tomorrow Wesker. I won’t fail the team and our supporters. Not when we are so close!”

Wesker sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. How did he even get such a stubborn boyfriend? Smirking, he nods. “Very well.” Chris shouts with joy and hugs the other man thanking him for the chance.


	8. Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAYYYYYYY THIS IS IT! The last chapter of this fic. Not to worry, I'll still be working on the other two and I have some other ideas for some future fics involving these two. I do hope you all enjoyed it to the end of this fic and thank you once again for all of your support!

Chris couldn't sleep that night even after Wesker tried to coax him to get some rest. In the end, they ended up staying up all night talking and just accompanying the other. Luckily for Chris, the bleeding had stopped and the doctor gave his approval to play much to his delight. As they headed for the stadium, Chris clutched onto Wesker's hand all the way until they entered the venue. Nobody had thought that Chris would show up but the moment he did, the whole stadium and internet went crazy shouting out their support for the man and his team and booing the other team. What AF8’s initial plan was for S.T.A.R.S to get disqualified had completely backfired on them and they were clearly nervous of this setback.

Wesker glared at the other team as they walked to their respective sides, suspecting deep down that it was them that had hurt his lover, and ready to punish them for hurting Chris and so were the others.

Nobody expected the team to play so well. In the time that Chris was recovering overnight in the hospital, the team had gone over their strategies and made new ones to ensure to give the maximum punishment and the least time but still equally crucial decisions for Chris to act upon in the game as they didn’t want to worsen his injury. It worked like a charm.

Each player showed no mercy but all eyes were on Wesker’s character in-game who were rampaging through the other team as if they were nothing but gnats. It was a terrifying display of power, so terrifying that it overwhelmed the other team and made them concede to defeat.

What would have been an hour and half match was over in the span of thirty minutes.

Everyone was screaming and cheering with excitement and joy, Jill hugging Chris tight along with Leon and Piers nearly knocking them to the ground. But the fight wasn’t over. They were going to face their nemesis tomorrow and they were going to take that title home.

 

* * *

 

Umbrella never expected S.T.A.R.S to be their final opponent but regardless, they were keen on crushing them and breaking their spirits. It was time for the top dog to put the underdog in its place.

Chris’s sister whom had been in college and was taking midterms during the duration of the matches was only able to finally come to the Final Match, cheering her brother on from the stands. She had thanked Wesker profusely for being there for her brother when she had been on campus when she had gotten the news of the attack on Chris.

She had dropped everything as soon as she heard the news but it was a long drive to the city where the tournament was taking place and she worried incessantly during that entire time for her dear older brother. “I really appreciate it, Mr. Wesker. You were there for my brother when I couldn’t be there for him then.” She thanked him profusely again and again. 

“It is fine, Miss Redfield. Just know that I will be there for your brother.” He had simply replied.

Claire grins. “I know you will. And I have to admit he did land quite a catch.” She says much to Chris’s embarrassment. It was obvious she had heard the news break as well on all of social media out there about the relationship between her brother and his Captain. 

“Claire!”

“What? It’s true!” She retorts much to everyone’s amusement.

Now seated on the grand stage across from their opponents, the match began with both teams putting in their all without a moment's hesitation. Umbrella took two matches but S.T.A.R.S were able to reverse sweep leaving them to one final fifth match.

The match that would decide their fate.

Chris’s fingers were already throbbing and aching from the strain but he ignored it to the best of his ability. He didn’t need his injury to bring the team down. Now nearing the final phase of the match, it was just him and Wesker on the field facing the entire Umbrella team.

Billy, Piers, Leon and Jill were on their way from spawn having been killed off earlier but they wouldn’t be able to make it in time as Umbrella’s team were barging in already.

“Take the shots, Chris.” Wesker tells him over the comm. “Trust in your skills.”

Swallowing heavily, Chris focused on the enemy team. It was as if time had slowed down as his precise focus allowed him to aim on his targets. Heart thudding in his ears, he takes them down one by one but missed a shot on Umbrella’s Captain.

“I missed on Sergei!” Chris shouts over the comm.

“I’m on it!” Wesker responds back.

“We’re here, we’re here, we’re here!” Piers screams along with Leon and Jill as Billy was barking out orders to secure the position.

Wesker went in for the kill as the crowd grew even more hyped as the time ticked down, the announcer screaming in excitement as Wesker finally reached Sergei.

**“He’s going in for the blow! Oh, he’s firing right at Sergei, oh my god, what’s this!? He’s opting to go in using melee moves! Sergei too! Oh it’s clearly personal but who’s going to win!?”**

Everyone watched in anticipation as their Captains fought to the death using their characters' respective melee moves. It was clear that this was personal. Chris was biting down hard on his lip to the point he tasted blood. Who will win?

And just in the span of ten heart-stopping seconds, Wesker came out victorious.

**“OH THAT’S JUST MADNESS! Wesker takes out Sergei and the time has counted down to zero! Ladies and gentlemen, your new champions, S.T.A.R.S!!”**

Everyone were up on their feet before the announcer even finished, screaming and crying as they hugged each other. They had done it. They had defeated the top dog, Umbrella, and proved to the world that they were the best of the best.

The crowds roared, chanting their team name, only growing ever increasingly louder as they were called forth to take their trophy.

Lifting up the trophy for the whole world to see, the team grins and Wesker pulls Chris into a kiss which got the crowd cheering even louder.

They were on top of the world and no one can stop them.

 

* * *

 

It had been six months since they had won the international championship. Chris slowly woke up in the arms of his lover, ear planted against Wesker’s bare chest listening to the deep thrums of his heart. It still all felt like a dream to him.

Here he was in bed with the man he loves dearly and with a legendary title to boot in his career.

Spencer, Umbrella’s owner, had tried to sue the team but to no avail as Wesker turns out to have connections to very good lawyers. In fact, he had managed to get the lawyers to turn the case around on Umbrella resulting in the dismantling of the team and bankruptcy of the organization. And this time, everyone knew the threat was real.

A lot of people on the internet got a lot of good laughs from that though. The memes that came during and after the whole debacle even made Wesker chuckle much to the shock of the others except Chris. 

“What are you thinking about?” Chris heard Wesker mumble sleepily, feeling his lips on the top of his head.

“Oh just how this feels like a dream.”

“You’re clearly not dreaming because how can a dream explain the marks I left on your neck and shoulder?” Wesker teases the younger man making him blush.

“You’re an ass.”

“But you love this ass.”

“Alright fine.” Settling deeper into Wesker’s arms, he tips his head up and kisses the man. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Chris.” Wesker whispers lovingly before taking him into another kiss again.

All was good again and he had never felt that his future was brighter than ever.


End file.
